Tomorrow is a Hangover Morning
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Sequel to my fic "Tonight is Schnapps Night". Featuring new events from the night before that the lab foursome are about to discover. Cow kisses and hickeys abound!


**_With my obession for writing Fringe fics again running rampid, I now give you the long overdue sequel to my first M-rated fic "Tonight is Schnapps Night" (this story takes place the next morning). If you haven't read the other one, it's okay. You will still enjoy this as a stand alone._**

**_I give all the same warnings I gave in my other fic, though for either story: I do recommend playing the Benny Hill theme "Yakety Sax" while reading. For some reason that tune was completely in my head while writing both stories which I guess really makes sense when you think about it. ;D_**

**Disc:** **_I don't think I should own them. A fangirl owning this show would not be pretty._**

* * *

It felt good. Whatever it was Peter was feeling...it felt so moist, so soft, and so gentle. His mind was too distorted to even think about what it could not be. Only who he thought it had to be.

"Mmm…oh…Liv."

A cold moisture began to tickle down the side of his cheek. Wait…cold? That was his first clue. Cold was never a good sign.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but black and white and an unusual sort of breath coming down on him heavily until it all made sense.

"AH! GENE!"

The cow backed away as Peter leapt off the couch in complete shock of what he had woken up to. In an instant, his head began to throb like hell.

It was pain that was too intense. Peter could barely concentrate until he realized that Gene was out of his pen (thus explaining the unexpected wake-up call) and Peter watched in shock as the bovine began trampling around the mess that clearly was the lab.

The lab had been in complete disarray. Electronic devices were scattered across the floor. Toilet paper was hung through every pipe that hung from above the ceiling. Various liquids were spread all over the lab tables, and the strong smell of Peppermint and Butterscotch Schnapps consumed the air making the lab very stuffy.

It was all starting to come back to him…

Alcohol…Walter…

What more could be said?

What he didn't expect to see however was Olivia moaning as she woke up from the worst sleep of her life on the floor just a few feet away from the couch. Gene barely managed to avoid trampling her on the way. Her hair was completely frizzed out and her blouse and coat that she slept with were disheveled…

…not to mentioned a bit too unbuttoned.

She eyed Peter too confused to notice.

"Peter, what are you doing in my apartment?" she groaned at him.

Peter couldn't respond, he was turning his face away from her to keep from looking while still dealing with his headache. Perhaps the headache was playing mind tricks on him.

"Your bra's crooked," he said her. Yup, he said THAT to her because he didn't know what else to think of saying.

Liv looked down and found herself speechless.

"Oh God," she said slowly turning away to fix herself. "What the hell happened last night?"

An unusual grumbling noise began to echo from a certain area of the lab. Both Peter and Olivia's heads began to throb in unison when the echo turned into banging.

Peter stumbled through the mess towards the source…inside the tank. He opened it up and quickly closed it with a disturbed "augh."

The smell inside was atrocious but Peter had no choice but to open it again…because inside lying down in a calm relax matter was a completely naked Walter.

"Oh," said Walter. He had already been awake when Peter found him. "I can see why Olivia hates being in this tank so much." He hung his legs over the edge of the tank now that it was opened and said "it's not very roomy in here."

Peter was just glad that the opening of the tank was faced away from Olivia.

He grabbed a hold of Walter's shoulders to lift him up. The breath of Peppermint Schnapps nearly made Peter nauseous.

"Walter," said Peter. "What happened to your clothes?!"

Walter looked down and said "oh my. That is a good question."

Peter could only drop his head.

"Now if I recall," said Walter cheerfully. "I think I was conducting an experiment on the amount of electricity that one could store on their clothing. It's a standard simple experiment but the only kind I can do while greatly intoxicated. Isn't that funny?"

Was Walter serious?

"So you're telling me that your clothes are fried?"

"That would be the simple term for it, yes."

Meanwhile, near the entrance of the lab, Astrid had just woken up from sleeping on her desk and looked around the lab in disarray.

"Don't come over here!" Peter warned her.

Astrid completely froze before getting near the tank and said "Walter?"

"Walter."

She turned back straight away.

"I think we could all use some aspirin," Olivia proposed. She managed to crawl back to the couch and began to lie down.

"I should have plenty of that," said Astrid. She went to the first aid cabinet and grabbed nearly every bottle of aspirin that was in it.

"I'm going to have to head back to the hotel and find Walter more clothes," said Peter. "Walter, I'm keeping all of you inside the tank until I get back, do you hear me?"

"That's ridiculous," said Walter. "I was just about to suggest that we all go out for some Belgian honey-nut waffles for breakfast."

"You can't possibly think that I would let you out of this lab, let alone, out of this tank, naked Walter. I'll get your waffles on the way back. Now stay in here so that Astrid and Olivia don't have to look at you."

"Oh fine," Walter said. He was a bit disappointed that breakfast would have to wait but he decided to make himself feel better through singing "Zero, one, one…two, three, five..."

Peter closed the door to the tank on Walter but his singing could still be heard.

"Astrid, I'd hate to do this to you but…"

"Yeah, I know," she said. "Don't worry. I'll get on the mess."

Peter headed out. Astrid went to her first order of business which was to grab Gene and get the animal back into its pen.

Walter, meanwhile, was still singing.

Olivia forced herself off the couch trying to piece together the events of last night. All she knew was that Peter, Astrid, and Walter were already drunk when she arrived and she was too tempted to not join in on whatever it was they were considering to be fun.

"Astrid," she asked her. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Only that Peter grabbed my ass," she said. "And I think Walter grabbed something too…though I'm better off not knowing what it was exactly."

"Same here," said Olivia. "There was something that happened though…something to do with rats."

Astrid looked at her confused. "I don't recall anything about rats."

At that moment, Olivia felt something on her shoe and saw two white lab rats that looked vaguely familiar gently passing by.

"Damn it," said Astrid as she went in pursuit of the rats under the table.

"Do you have the time, Astrid?"

Astrid poked her head from out of the table as she gave her watch to Olivia. She was about to go in pursuit of the rats again when something unusual about Olivia kept Astrid transfixed. There was something on her that she hadn't noticed before.

But Olivia was panicking. "Shit! I got to be at the Bureau in half an hour. I don't even have time to go home and change either, dammit!"

She had to fix herself and get rid of her schnapps breath now since she had no time to do anything else but to go straight to work.

"Olivia, stop!"

The FBI Agent stopped herself as her fingers still clung to the unpopped collar of her blouse. Astrid's face was in shock while Olivia's was just confused.

"What is it, Astrid?"

"Um…I don't think you want to pop that collar until you get home."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Olivia went in search of the problem but couldn't see anything. Astrid fortunately grabbed a mirror nearby and Olivia looked into it. Lying there, on her neck was a nice red and purple spot that was clearly visible behind the collar.

"Did I get this from…?" She wondered. It had to have been Peter, right? It was the only logical explanation.

Some flashbacks of last night were slowly coming back to her. There was a serious wrestling match between the two of them as to who would have the couch to sleep. Olivia lost apparently, but somewhere in the struggle, one of them must've thought it amusing to mess with her shirt and slant her bra. She didn't know if that was her or Peter. She didn't know if the wrestling went further than just some mangled clothing. But truth was, a part of her wished that she knew.

"I have a few bruises myself on my arm," said Astrid.

This shocked Olivia. Until…

"Now, that I think about it, Walter was biting a lot of people last night for some ungodly reason…"

* * *

**_That's right...an open-ended ending. LOL._**


End file.
